


The Uprising

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dystopian novel about a young man who wants to form a band in a society where music is forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

_2040_

Today is the tenth anniversary of our debut record. 

_Legacy_ was a labour of love.  A lot of blood, sweat and tears, literally, was poured into the album.  And, I’m proud of what it has brought into my life and the lives of others.  It’s been a journey; from its conception to where we are today. 

It’s not been easy.  Changing the mindset of a society is difficult.  And, to think on it, I didn’t initially set out to change things.  My ideas weren’t so grandiose back when I was younger.  I _was_ fed up with the status quo.  But, all I wanted was to bring a sense of joy back into my home. 

And music.

Music.  Music is life’s blood.  Cliché, maybe?  But, something I believe holds true. 

A lot of people didn’t think that forty years ago…

It’s a strain, trying to get people to see where we went wrong with the laws and mores.  I’m seeing a shrink, that’s how bad it can get some days. 

The good doctor said I should write everything down. A bit cliché, if you ask me. I’ve read memoirs before. Always so, dry, factual. Not worth for anything but some dusty museum. Though even those places are becoming extinct.  
  
I’m not much of a writer. Sure, I’ve written reports. Signed off on more than I care to remember. I’m more an actions type of man. Rather be doing than writing.  
  
No, that kid, Robbie Douglas. He’d have been the better choice. Always scribbling away in a notebook whenever he got the chance. I may still have them. His notebooks. Lachlan gave them to me for safekeeping. That whole family…are almost my own.  
  
But, I’m getting ahead of myself. A story isn’t any good from the end. Knowing only the ending doesn’t explain anything. I learned that just by living in Valoren City.  
  
The walled city. Valoren city of my father and my father’s father before that. Not sure how many generations of McTavish’s served in this city. Since the War of Words most definitely. That long ago event that no one really remembers but caused a lot of unnecessary heartache in my day.  
  
I’ll be the last, though.  
  
The Creed’s being dismantled. Gordon said that a regular police force is what the city needs. One that actually holds justice of high import and not just the enforcing of rules. I’m content with that idea. Means I can relax. Just keep an eye on the kids.  
  
Hah. Danny McTavish. Babysitter. Well, Granddaddy. My daughter just had twins. Boys. Robert and Phil. She named them in remembrance of the two toughest people we’ve ever known. This is as much their story as it is mine.  
  
I guess, I should really start from the beginning then. Since I espoused that endings didn’t explain anything. Not without beginnings.  
  
Everyone has a beginning to their story. And, I don’t mean their birth. Though that’s an important date.  
  
My beginning was an auspicious day. Or it should’ve been.  
  
Two things happened to change that, and you could say that society has improved a lot since then.

 


	2. Spell

_01.09.2014_

The only thing on my mind right now: How to spell Taskerone? It used to be Tasker One. They changed it in the early noughties to reflect the pronunciation. I’m not sure what difference it made. Didn’t make any difference to me as I waited to be conferred with the title. But the thought kept me sane.  
  
To say I was nervous, would be some gross understatement. Youngest T-One to ever be conferred. The media were all over that. Gut-wrenching to say the least. Flashing lights and voices everywhere trying to gain my attention. All I wanted to do was bolt and meet my best mate for a beer. Though Elliott would be elsewhere, checking his armoury.  
  
My assistant, Melissa, was giving me the eye, indicating that I was not paying enough attention.  
  
“Commander McTavish?”  
  
Blinking, I fought to find the owner of the voice. Horn rimmed glasses shoving a furry microphone in my face. That galvanised me.  _Stay outta my canoe_. People don’t get in my personal space. It’s kind of a thing that is quick to set me off.  
  
“Yes?”  _Less annoyed, Tav…_  “I apologise, can you ask that again?”  
  
“Prisoner seventy-seven, Commander. What are your plans for him?”  
  
The question was inoffensive. I knew that. Everyone knew that. Lachlan Douglas was a threat to the order. The General himself decreed it so. I agreed.  _I don’t agree…Lachlan is a childhood friend…_  
  
Forcing a smile, I said, “I will need to review his case before making a final decision.” I caught Melissa’s eye again, and this time her gaze was somewhat approving. One point for the new Commander.  
  
There was some general questions about the new structure of Council and bringing in a new curfew. It was all quite tedious and I made my escape when it was polite to do so.  
  
Melissa joined me out in the corridor, walking with me.  
  
“That went better than I thought it would, Commander.”  
  
I reminded myself that she was the General’s daughter, counted to ten then looked sideways at her. “It’s Daniel.”  
  
She remained tight-lipped as she said, “The General will speak with you about Prisoner seventy-seven’s sentencing this afternoon, Commander.”  
  
“You know you look pretty when you smile, Melissa.” I know. Not the smartest thing to say. She just glared at me.  
  
“Your  _friend_  also wanted to see you once the conferring ceremony was over.”  
  
I sighed, thanking her with a nod and left, making my way to find Elliott.  
  
He was where he always was. My room. Bottles of beer littering the bed. Along with his assorted firearms. He was in the middle of cleaning his prized possession. A sawn-off shot gun. Ancient piece of junk. But it still worked. I’d seen him fire it on the range.  
  
“El?”  
  
He looked up. His eyes were blood-shot. That was some cause for concern.  
  
“You right?”  
  
Elliott set the gun down, squinting at me. “Are you?”  
  
Lifting my eyebrows I think was enough of an answer to last him a while. Though I was far from all right. Who knew what the General would say about Lachlan. And who the Hell knew why I even gave a flying rats…  
  
I took one of the unopened beers before parking my ass opposite him. He continued to stare at me through his slitted eyelids before letting out a groan, which kind of sounded like somebody’s name. But I wasn’t too sure.  
  
“Come again, mate?”  
  
“Pips. Gotta pick him up.”  
  
His brother; Pips Preston. Or Phillip as I called him, just to annoy him. No one else called him that. I’m guessing his parents used to. But, they’re not in the picture anymore.  
  
That’s another thing. I’m crazy about names. Proper names. Weird names. Hobby of mine. Collecting names. Should probably put that to better use, though. Like remembering the names of all my subordinates at The Creed. Melissa is the only one that comes to mind…  
  
“Didn’t know he was due for release?”  
  
Pips was a career criminal. Surprising they were letting him go, considering he attempted to blow up Council Hall. Insane, right? He said it was to make a point. Not sure I understood what his point was. He was passionate about it, whatever it was.  
  
Elliott looked at me, eyebrows lifting. “No? Would’ve thought they’d tell you that.”  
  
I shook my head, though I might’ve been told…probably not paying attention.  
  
He shrugged at me before returning to his shotgun running an oiled cloth over the barrel. I sat, watching him in silence, and sipping from my beer.  
  
We spent a lot of time like this. It was comfortable. Talking wasn’t something I was known for. And, Elliott always took his cues from me. It didn’t serve any purpose, we just felt content in each other’s’ company. Been that way since high school. Yeah, we’ve known each other that long.  
  
It was odd. No one approved of Elliott Preston. Especially not now. He was a bounty hunter. Law unto his own. My best friend. Beer buddy. Not to make light of our relationship, we’re there for each other. And, I guess this was another of those times.  
  
“Want me to come with?” I said, causing Elliott to shoot a surprised look my way.  
  
“Why?”  
  
I lifted my shoulders, tilting my beer and watching as the golden liquid swirled in the bottom. “Need to go down there anyway.”  
  
He set the gun down and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his thighs. He said nothing though, just furrowed his brow at me. I let my lips twist into a smile. He huffed, his fringe flipping up a little.  
  
“Knock yourself out, buddy.”  
  
Finishing off my beer, I murmured that I’d do exactly that, before leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes.

 


	3. Woods

The Astor, Maximum Security Penitentiary. Grimmest place in Valoren City. Built in the sixties to house every kind of criminal imaginable. The whole place is maximum security. Under lockdown every night and the prisoners are kept in tiny cells that you couldn’t even swing a cat in.  
  
The rules are stringent. There’s no room for leniency in this prison. The law is tough on those who are incarcerated. They lose all their rights when they step inside this place.  
  
To be honest it gets me down.  
  
This whole gig does.  
  
But, it’s all I know.  
  
“Commander?” Melissa.  
  
Let me tell you about Melissa Briar. Honour roll student at Valoren City College. Graduated with a GPA of 4.0. Big chip on her shoulder. Blonde. Not in  _that_  way, see Honour roll student point above. Pouty lips, bedroom eyes. Though I’d never try getting her into bed. Her father would shoot anyone who tried that on. Takes shit from no one. Great at getting my shit together. Nothing like her father.  
  
Doesn’t like me.  
  
I nodded to her as she met me at the check-in point. She looked sharp as usual, her blouse looking crisp and ironed. Yes, I noticed that, not a crime is it? I iron my shirts. Being neat is important.  
  
“What’s the plan?”  
  
She lifted an eyebrow before scanning the clipboard that she was holding. “You get to speak with Prisoner seventy-seven before his last rites are read to him.”  
  
Clenching my jaw, I said, “I was meant to be the one to make the decision regarding his sentencing.”  
  
Melissa’s eyes actually softened as she said, “The General thought it best you didn’t.” It was unsettling to say the least that her father would think that. I wasn’t one to let people see my weaknesses. But, considering Lachlan was now on death row…  
  
Squaring my shoulders and nodding to her, I made my way to the interrogation chamber.  
  
Lachlan was already there. I paused at the door, looking through the one-way window. He didn’t look worried, in fact he was gazing up at the ceiling, one leg casually crossed across the other.  
  
Pushing open the door, I strode into the room, expecting him to look my way. But, his gaze didn’t shift.  
  
“G’day, Tav,” he said, his eyes flickering toward the mirror on the wall. It was the one-way window; we both knew that. Melissa would be on the other side, monitoring our conversation.  
  
I sat on the edge of the desk, without speaking. I wanted him to look at me. Stupid, really. But, it wasn’t as if I wanted us to be in this position. If I could guess his motivation…if he’d tell me what it was he actually did. Because, you can bet whatever he was charged with wasn’t the full story…  
  
“I want out of the City.”  
  
I blinked. “Come again?”  
  
Lachlan slewed his eyes in my direction. “I wasn’t planning on getting arrested, Tav. Was just trying to earn a buck or two so I could get out of here.” He sighed, leaning forward to tug at his shoelaces. “You shouldn’t have to be witness to this.”  
  
“I’m the T-One now,” I said, brow furrowing.  
  
Lachlan slapped his hand against his thigh and said, “Screw that. They’re going to inject me with poison. You shouldn’t have to see that.” I shifted to avoid his laser-glare.  
  
“I’ve seen plenty of executions.” As if that helped any. Lachlan was…  
  
“We’ve known each other a long time, mate,” he said. “Remember that big eucalyptus I tried to climb back when we were kids?”  
  
I nodded; that was indicative of how crazy we were back then. Running around, getting into trouble as kids did. Not a care in the world. But, we were innocent back then. We let the adults do the worrying. That was us now, though. Adults…in control of our lives. Hah.  
  
“You broke both your arms, you idiot.”  
  
“You broke your leg.”  
  
“Yes. Well. That was then, Mr Douglas. This is where we are right now.” I had to get this back on a more formal footing. “I want to know what the Hell you thought you were doing.”  
  
One of those deafening silences filled the space then. It was unnerving. I had to break it.  
  
“Lachlan…”  
  
His eyes were dark when they met mine. “This society’s gone to the dogs, Daniel. They might as well just shoot everybody. I mean, have you ever wondered what’s missing?”  
  
“What’s missing?”  
  
“Yes,” Lachlan said with a brittle smile. “Look. How do we celebrate things?”  
  
I blinked. “Uh…we hold a gathering and give a few speeches, and toasts…”  
  
“Right. Is it joyous?”  
  
“Celebrations are happy occasions. Yes.”  
  
Lachlan shook his head. “That’s not what I’m asking, Tav. Is there joy? I don’t mean everyone smiling and clapping politely. I mean…people going crazy. Jumping, laughing, dancing…”  
  
My stomach clenched, because I knew what he was getting at; didn’t want to admit it, but I knew. “Mr Douglas, you are walking a fine line…” I tried to keep my tone hard. He wasn’t even fazed, that glare still evident.  
  
“Music, Daniel. Is there any  _music_?”  
  
I stood at the challenge in his voice. “Lachlan Douglas, it is bad enough you’re going to be executed, I do not need to hear this.”  
  
He leaned back on the chair, tilting his chin up, lips drawn as white lines etched themselves on either side of his nose. “You know it’s the right question, Tav.”  
  
My hands shook; clenching them didn’t help. “Music is forbidden in the City, Lachlan.”  
  
His lips twitched upwards, as he said, “Guess you can figure out what I was doing then, you wanker.”  
  
Slamming my hand down on the desk, I made myself jump; Lachlan jerked on the chair, pupils dilating.  
  
“Do you think this is a joke, Lachlan? They’re going to kill you. I can’t…” My words ran out. I couldn’t stand here and watch him act as if everything was fine and that he wasn’t going to die in less than a day or so. Sure, he was brave. Bravest person I knew, considering. But, even he had to be scared.  
  
Lachlan’s voice was softer when he spoke again, so I had to stop my internal monologue to hear what he said. “I’m pretty damn serious, something’s gotta give. We can’t keep going the way we are.”  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“I’ve been trying to make people aware of what’s really going on. The oppression. The keeping down of the man. Because, that’s what it’s really all about.”  
  
I lifted an eyebrow. “Not about music?”  
  
Lachlan’s answering snort was enough of a response to that question, but he said, explaining, “Banning music was a way to control the citizens. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
“And, you don’t agree with that.” Not a question.  
  
“Neither do you, Commander.”  
  
Pinching at the bridge of my nose, I didn’t respond to his statement. “Do you have anything you want to say, before…?”  
  
“Before I kick the bucket?” Lachlan lifted his shoulders. “I wanted to get out into the woods.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Out of the City, Tav. See the rest of the world. Guess I won’t get to do that now.”  
  
I frowned. “No one’s allowed-”  
  
“Outside the City walls. I know that.” His eyes seemed to glaze over, as if he were looking right through me.  
  
Something inside of me bled for him. Lachlan wasn’t one for being cooped up like a chicken in a pen. And, I didn’t mean just being here in prison. I don’t think Valoren City was big enough for him. But, he was born here, as was every other citizen. Then we all worked here until we died. That was just the way things were. No one ever left the City.  
  
However, if there was anyone likely to try it…  
  
I leaned forward, murmuring low so Melissa wouldn’t hear, “Would you have tried to breach the walls?”  
  
The look he gave me chilled me to the bone. His eyes darkened and his words were clipped as he answered.  
  
“I was always planning on leaving here. Doesn’t matter to me how it happens.”  
  
Which meant only one thing. He was resigned to his fate. And wasn’t that just a kick in the teeth. Here I was, unable to accept that my friend was about to die. And he didn’t even care.  
  
“Lachlan…”  
  
He sat up straight, bracing his hands on his knees. “You know what I wanna say?”  
  
“What?” I said as I prepared to leave the room.  
  
“Trust your instincts, Tav.”

 


	4. Wish

I asked Melissa if she could shuffle my schedule around. Told her there was somebody I needed to see. I could see the questions in her eyes, but was grateful she didn’t pry. Though, I could’ve told her…she knew Elliott after all.  
  
Everyone knew him. The quiet, ruthless guy who got the job done.  
  
I know I’ve spoken about him before. But, there is this thing you need to understand about Elliott. He was always where I needed him to be. In the down times, in the times of celebration. Just there. Like some kind of shadow. Even when I least expected him to be available. Even when it would’ve been better for him if he wasn’t around.  
  
But, coming back to what Lachlan said to me, ‘trust your instincts; those words were churning around my mind, and giving me a headache. I needed to deal with it.  
  
Being honest with myself was a start, right? The system angered me. The law made me despondent for the future prospects of my home. None of it made any real sense; the ban on any form of music. It was a sad state of affairs, considering almost everyone had forgotten the reasons behind the ban. Except for Elliott…he remembered.  
  
“Elliott?” He was down in the cafeteria for a change, sans firearms and making short work of a couple of sandwiches.  
  
He glanced up on hearing my voice, putting down the sandwich that was half eaten already. He must’ve seen something on my face, because instead of making some wisecrack he stood and tugged me into a hard embrace.  
  
“I’m okay…” I said, “They haven’t…”  
  
Elliott released me, brow furrowing as he said, “They’re going to. Then where will you be?”  
  
I sighed, taking the seat next to him. “He has to face the consequences of his actions.”  
  
“You don’t agree with that.”  
  
I twisted my lips. “Everyone’s assuming that, lately.”  
  
“You don’t. I know you.” His pointed look was too close.  
  
Sighing, I leaned back on the chair. “Lachlan said much the same.” I looked sideways at him. “He hasn’t done anything that warrants execution.”  
  
Elliott nodded as he took a swig of his beer. “So, what’s the deal then?”  
  
I started shaking my head; the scowl he sent my way gave me pause, the seed of a thought planted in my mind. I didn’t know whether I wanted to put words to it, though. It was dangerous thinking. But, I couldn’t deal with Lachlan’s execution. And if I could do something about it…  
  
Who was I kidding? I was down here, seeing Elliott, for a reason. Apart from him being the main bounty hunter in the City, he also had a few other tricks up his sleeve. Working under the radar was the norm for him, and the City turned a blind eye. That could work for me.  
  
“By the way, thanks for ditching me,” Elliott said, drawing my attention back to him.  
  
“What?”  
  
He picked at the cheese on his plate. “I had to deal with the idiots on my own. Pips was out of it.”  
  
Right. His brother. Crap, I was meant to be there for him. Though I figured I could be excused, since I had Lachlan to worry about. I murmured an apology. He waved me off.  
  
“Come over and buy us drinks,” he said, with a flash of teeth.  
  
My lips twitched, because it was so like him to think that was a good way to apologise for something. He never asked for much. Gave a lot. Considering his profession maybe that wasn’t so surprising.  
  
Elliott said, “You have a break, right?”  
  
“Let me check with Melissa.”  
  
Elliott, laughing, said, “She’s not your mother, Danny. Just come over.”  
  
I nodded. “We’ll see.”  
  
“Yeah. So, what’re you going to do about Lachie?”  
  
Turning away from him, I scanned the cafeteria, noting that we were the only people present. In hindsight, Elliott must have chosen this particular time to be down here. No one else around to hear us. And, he had the patience of a saint. I knew he’d wait me out, no matter how long it took for me to get my head in the game. Which, if I was being honest with myself, was only a matter of flicking a switch in my mind.  
  
Easier said than done, though.  
  
Being part of The Creed since my teens, I had a lot of stuff ingrained in me that even if I stopped agreeing with it, forcing myself to act in contradiction to my training would be difficult.  
  
“I’m not one to defy the status quo,” I said, breaking the quiet that started setting in. Elliott’s answering snort set me on edge. “Elliott. I’m really not.”  
  
Elliott’s eyebrows twitched. “If that’s the case, Tav, you should get up and walk away.”  
  
I didn’t move, instead pulled out my phone to switch it off, coming to a decision. “I need you.”  
  
I think if I was the type to make wishes, now would be the time that a wish was granted. In hindsight, Elliott had probably been waiting a long time for me to get to this point. To come see him, and admit that there was something fundamentally wrong with our situation.  
  
Becoming the T-One…that was a huge thing for me; maybe more so, considering that placed a lot of power in my hands and the ability to change things. Even with all the risks involved…  
  
Elliott tilted his head, brows furrowed. “Tell me.”

 


	5. Dark

_Robbie  
  
‘Darkness’  
Noun  
  
1\. The partial or total absence of light  
2\. Wickedness or evil_  
  
Joshua reckons I’m a nerd. I can’t help it that I’ve read the dictionary a hundred times over. Words are fascinating. And I like to write. Today’s Word of the Day…darkness. I don’t think I ever thought too hard about what that meant until I met Pips. He’s an intriguing personality. Argumentative, yet tender-hearted; loud, brash with a mouth that’s probably been washed with soap countless times, but willing to lend a hand at all times. Contemplative, melancholic but exhibiting a sense of joy that I haven’t seen in another person since.  
  
I know, I know…I shouldn’t tell you all this straight away. Should feed you description piecemeal. But, I think it’s important to acknowledge what kind of person he was from the beginning.  
  
I guess this is kind of an obituary of sorts. Tough to write, cathartic though. Necessary. It’s taken me a while to process what happened in our shared pasts.  
  
You see, being the ‘kid’ of the operation was exhausting, especially when I felt I had a lot more to contribute. I like to believe that Pips gave me that out. He recognised the kindred spirit within me and gave me free reign to make my own decisions, and face the consequences of my actions. Of which there were many. Not all bad, but not all good.  
  
The first time meeting him was an awkward experience. It wasn't even something I'd expected. I was out the front of the house, mowing the lawn when I heard raised voices from the neighbours and loud barking. Mum told me later on that Elliott’s new puppy was the biggest mongrel going…not that I ever came to agree with that sentiment. But, that's not really important.  
  
The dog died at any rate. Lachlan ended up having to shoot it to save us…but that’s a story for another time.  
  
I went to investigate, God alone knows why. I'm not given to being nosy at the best of times. Elliott was out the front with a man that I think everyone would recognise. The face of a criminal was always made well known in the City.  
  
Phillip Preston. His face was plastered all over the city; wanted posters mainly. His most striking feature those luminous eyes. The darkness in their depths commanded attention, and received it. Whenever I rode passed them on my bike, I couldn’t help but be drawn to his gaze. Forever trying to decipher the emotions with them. Something I tend to do with everyone, to be honest…  
  
However, I hadn't known that he was related to my neighbour, not until the reports on the news said that he'd been paroled. Who could even imagine someone such as Pips McGee - I'll come back to that name later by the way…he is a Preston after all - would be the brother of someone as strait laced as Elliott Preston. Though, even Elliott ended up surprising me.  
  
Elliott looked over, catching my eye as Pips, who was the one doing the yelling, ranted at him. Something about how the guards at The Astor were a bunch of “mothereffing bastards” who wouldn't know how to shoot anyone even if they had targets painted on their foreheads. Awkward.  
  
Elliott lifted a hand in my direction, I nodding in return because that was the polite thing to do. Elliott came over, leaving his brother to keep going.  
  
“Hey, kid.”  
  
I smiled, glancing over at Pips. “I didn't realise…”  
  
“The City Bomber is my brother?” Elliott shook his head. “He’s always unexpected. Came into this world a surprise. Probably leave it that way, too.” That was definitely the truth…  
  
Leaning against the fence, I observed him for a moment. Pips tugged a bag from the back of Elliott’s truck, propping it against the side of the vehicle, still muttering to himself. In person, he didn't seem as intimidating as the media portrayed him, but it wasn't as if I'd ever met him. Not sure how that could be since Elliott had lived next to us since I was really little.  
  
“He's never lived with me.” Well, that would explain that…  
  
I looked at Elliott.  
  
“No?”  
  
He sighed. “Pips spent most of his time in trouble. He's that square peg trying to fit in a round hole. Doesn't fit.” Elliott grimaced. “I'm just glad he didn't go the way others are…have gone.” I noticed his correction and knew why, grimacing myself.  
  
“We don’t talk about Lachlan.”  
  
“Figures. I'm sorry, kid.”  
  
There was a pause then.  
  
I'm not sure what it was, but there was something that Elliott wasn't saying. The fact that he was even bringing up my cousin was odd in itself. I was aware they were long-time friends, but Elliott was as sentimental as a brick.  
  
“I don't let it get to me. Got my own life to think about.” Though that didn't stop me from thinking things that I knew I shouldn't. Lachlan’s impending execution…the fact that he even got arrested. Not something I would admit to spending my thoughts on.  
  
Elliott chuckled and said, “We all do. But, having a criminal in the family makes you see society a little differently.” He slapped a hand against the railing then turned to head back to his brother.  
  
I thought about his parting words and that word ‘darkness’ came to my mind again. Society was a lot darker these days. And I don't even know what it was that made it feel that way. It hadn't directly affected me, and even with Lachlan’s incarceration it still wasn't something that made any difference to my life.  
  
Until Elliott turned around and came back to the fence and asked me if I wanted to come over for a drink.  
  
****  
  
Now, when Elliott asks you in for a drink the one thing you don’t do is refuse. The thing is, his invitation is never about the actual act of drinking. It’s a pretext to something a lot more important. I found that out that fateful day…  
  
Ha. Fateful day. It’s still difficult to get my head around why I even walked through the door, accepting his invitation. Perhaps my mind was still in turmoil over my cousin’s predicament. Subconsciously speaking. Perhaps it was just mere curiosity; or sheer bloody mindedness. Who knows? I walked through that door…into…well, into a neat, uncluttered space that was confronting in its tidiness. Even more so when you consider that the abode looked like the home of a little old granny, and not two thirty-something year old men. One a bounty hunter and the other a criminal.  
  
Flower-printed pottery lined the bench and the fresh aroma of…  
  
“Is that bread I smell?” I asked, stupidly.  
  
Elliott’s lips twitched in a semblance of a smile. “Baked it this morning. Pips eats it.”  
  
I nodded, casting my eyes around the room. A small round table took up the central area with three chairs spaced around it. The glass top reflected the light of a row of globes that hung from the ceiling. The most notable objects in the room though were upon that table. Weapons. Firearms of assorted variety. Small, large, some quite clunky and old-fashioned others sleek and glinting metallically in their modernity.  
  
Blinking several times, I tried to come up with something to say as Elliott walked over and lifted what I recognised to be a shorn-off shotgun. Words escaped me for the first time in my life. Good thing he decided to explain.  
  
“We’ve got a plan, kid.” He picked up a rag and started to rub it along the length of the barrel.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow. “Plan to do what?”  
  
Elliott sighed, glancing over at Pips who was busy making some toast. His brother’s eyes flickered to the side then refocused on the task at hand.  
  
“Your cousin. You close?”  
  
I wasn’t sure where he was going with this line of questioning but I decided honesty was the best policy here.  
  
“We used to be. But, then he started going a little strange…” If you could call breaking all contact with the family and subversively trying to break the law going a  _little_  strange.  
  
“Right,” Elliott rolled his eyes. “Anyway, the plan is this…”  
  
After he outlined his thoughts, I wasn’t quite sure whether I was hearing clearly, or not. Breaking Lachlan out of the Astor didn’t sound like the genius plan that he made it out to sound. It was definitely preferable to the only other outcome, though.  
  
You never wanted to lose family…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dream Cast
> 
> Daniel McTavish - Alex O'Loughlin  
> Robbie Douglas - Thomas Brodie-Sangster  
> Pips Preston - Pierre Bouvier  
> Elliott Preston - Jim Sturgess  
> Lachlan Douglas - Joe Anderson


End file.
